The present invention relates to a holder for a number of writing implements, in particular, of various colours, such as felt pens.
Holders of the aforementioned type are currently known to consist of a shaped body, usually made of plastic and defining a number of parallel grooves for simply supporting a portion of the said writing implements. A U-shaped cardboard is then simply placed over a front section and folded about the rear of the said shaped body, and the whole inserted inside a hang-up plastic bag, the latter being transparent only at the front, so as to reveal the short sections, usually coloured, of the said writing implements left uncovered at the front by the said cardboard.
Holders of the aforementioned type present a number of drawbacks. First and foremost, the said writing implements simply rest inside the grooves on the said shaped body, so that, when the latter is removed from the plastic bag, the said implements easily tumble out of the grooves into a disorderly pile. Such a drawback is further aggravated by the fact that the cardboard is not secured to the said shaped body.